


Poisoned Champagne Smiles

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Batfam Week 2020, Gen, Poison, Tim Drake Needs Help, this is. not Nearly as dark as the other tags make it seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t drink that,” Tim says. Jason pauses with a champagne glass an inch from his mouth. “It’s one of the poisoned ones.”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 602





	Poisoned Champagne Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayMor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMor/gifts).



> Technically this was for day 2 (Dark AU) of Batfam week 2020, but then it just turned into Tim being a chaotic bastard, so. Here we are
> 
> I might add more later and/or make this into like. An actual thing with an actual plot, but don't count on it

“Don’t drink that,” Tim says. Jason pauses with a champagne glass an inch from his mouth. “It’s one of the poisoned ones.”

Jason blinks. “I stole it from you. Is your spacial awareness really that shitty?”

“Oh.” Tim glances up, looks between the now-empty windowsill beside him and Jason. “Still don’t drink it. It’s one of the poisoned ones.”

“Tim, what the fuck—”

“I’ve built up an immunity, don’t worry.” Tim reaches into his pocket and holds out two silver cufflinks, engraved with simplified Nightwing insignias. “Can you give these to Dick? They’re electrified, so be careful.”

Jason returns the champagne to its place on the windowsill and delicately takes the cufflinks.

“We’re just gonna gloss over the fact that you regularly drink poison, huh?” He asks. Tim blinks at him.

“Your concern has been noted. The annual intervention isn’t for another two weeks. You can go now,” Tim dismisses, nudging the champagne glass over so he can sit down. Jason rolls his eyes and leaves to find Dick.

\---

The gala is in full swing by the time Bruce steps into the room, adjusting his black silk tie. He does a headcount from the top of the staircase.

Dick is standing near the center of the room, charming a considerable group of people, his hand on Damian’s shoulder. The boy looks distinctly unhappy to be present, but Bruce sees him slip a tracker onto one of the women when she leans down to pinch his cheeks.

Good. Bruce is pretty sure she’s a part of the drug smuggling group Jason has been complaining about for days. With some luck, they can track her to the headquarters and stage a bust.

Stephanie and Cass are chatting near the refreshments, smiling knife-sharp smiles at anyone who gets too close. Their smiles soften when Alfred appears with a new tray of champagne. Bruce frowns and taps the comm in his ear.

“Tim? You made sure none of the poisoned champagne is here tonight, right? We wouldn’t want everyone to drink some,” Bruce asks. On the dance floor, Tim smoothly transitions from a business woman’s arms to Jason’s before responding.

“Of course, B. I’m saving that for some meetings I have later in the month. Besides, Alfred always tests the food before he brings it out. We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time, hm?”

“Last time?” Jason repeats as Bruce starts to descend the staircase into the party.

The coldness of Tim’s smile is tangible over the comms. “Nobody died.”

“Huh,” Jason says. “I’m not sure if I’m disappointed or glad that I missed that.”

“Disappointed,” Stephanie pipes up. Bruce nods at her when she passes him, leading Cass onto the dance floor with a twirl. “B _grounded_ Tim for a week. It was hilarious.”

“I hate you all, except for Cass and Alfred. Jason is a terrible dance partner,” Tim mutters, slipping from Jason’s arms to someone new with the ease of a person who’s been in this game since childhood. 

Bruce smiles, the barest uptick of his lips. “I’m well aware. _You_ didn’t have to teach him.” Dick groans at the reminder.

\---

“Oh, dear,” Tim muses, stumbling back from the businessman-slash-gang-member who has returned to his hotel room much sooner than any of them expected. “Sir, I think this is a misunderstanding,” he tries, even as the man wraps one large hand around his throat.

“Why the hell are you in my room,” the man growls.

Damn. This is why they usually have Bruce do the snooping, but the Waynes are hosting the gala downstairs so Tim snuck away, instead. At least he remembered a domino mask.

The man’s grip tightens on his neck.

“That’s unpleasant,” Tim chokes out, pulling his leg up to kick the man in the balls. He crumples and Tim knocks him out with a swift kick to the head.

A second later, Cass appears in the room.

“You have what you need?” She asks, holding out one of the special champagne bottles. Tim takes it with a grin.

“Yep. Thank you, sister dearest. You’re my favorite.”

He sets the bottle in the man’s fridge and steps over his body, offering an arm to Cass. She loops her hand through his elbow, smiling.

“Don’t let Alfred hear you say that.”

\---

“You need therapy,” Jason says as Cass inspects the bruises on Tim’s neck. Tim rolls his eyes.

“Noted. Don’t we all?” He yelps when Cass pokes his cheek.

“No talking.”

 _Sorry,_ Tim signs. Cass pats his cheek and somehow it isn’t patronizing. Jason smirks. Tim flips him off to no avail.

“You poisoned that man, didn’t you?” Jason asks. Tim shoots him a thumbs-up. “Cool, just making sure. How long do I have until I need to hide the body?”

Tim holds up two fingers, pauses, and then seesaws his hand back and forth.

“Two hours? Days? _Minutes?_ ”

“Weeks,” Cass says. “Ish. Depends on how much he drinks and when.”

 _It’s slow-acting,_ Tim adds. _Can’t have his death tied back to us._ He takes the towel-wrapped ice pack Cass hands him and gingerly sets it against his neck. _I’ll let you know._

“Great,” Jason grumbles. “Thanks. You’re so helpful, Timothy.”

Tim grins.


End file.
